


Innocent Touch

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, Other, field play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Trailer gets a thorough cleaning, the touches Roller receive have Optimus bothered and remembering Elita One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Transformers (G1), Optimus Prime: unseen stimulation - "Alright, whoever's doing that to Roller, QUIT!"

A hailstorm battered the Ark's hull.

Optimus Prime was glad that he and his team had made it back from a local school event before the weather had become this bad. All his Autobots were safely inside and occupied, giving him the time to work through recent mission logs and acquisition lists.

Across his link to his other components, Optimus felt the soft touch of cloth against Trailer's flanks. His team was out to surprise him, he would later be suitably surprised for them.

A good part of his stack of data pads was gone and Optimus currently pondering why Ratchet would want to order forty neon green tires in various sizes, when the sharp bite of a needle interrupted his work.

The not-really painful sensation echoed along his sensor network. It took a few moments to find the source of the bite. Someone must have pinched one of Roller's fuel lines. Starting to pay attention to that part of him Optimus Prime felt someone tugging that fuel line, scrapping carefully on it and rubbing against other cables running alongside.

At first Optimus tried to ignore the sensation, some Autobots were apparently done with Trailer and had started on Roller. His rather intimate connection to his other two components was largely unknown, so the others were unaware what their actions did to the rather sensitive Roller.

Where Trailer registered only a firm touch on his sides and hubcaps, Roller sent a plethora of feelings. Here a smooth skitter along a tire well, there the soft drag of fur against one Roller's seats.

Optimus put his current data pad aside, if this continued he would have to stop the rather pleasurable cleaning. He had a remote TV interview later on, it would not do to be all revved up and bothered.

But still, for a few more moments he could indulge himself.

His associative programs supplied him with the memories of another time Roller had been thoroughly cleaned by gentle hands who would tug and nick cables from time to time. Elita One knew only too well how and where to touch so Optimus could do nothing more but sit panting on their berth. She had managed to anticipate his own cleaning attack on her, having her wicked ways with his smallest component.

The memory banks helpfully not only unlocked the visual and aural data but the tactile sensations as well. Optimus remembered as if it was happening right now, how, in a moment of clarity, he had dragged Elita into his lap. She hadn't let go of Roller.

Gentle fingers rearranging twisted cables deep with in Roller had darted across the arms holding her from time to time, dipping into seams and joints, exciting sensors.

Just like that time long ago Optimus' engine sped up only this time there was no heating chassis against his starting to purr in time with his engine.

She hadn't stopped her self-chosen task, although Optimus didn't know where she had gotten the self-control to keep going. One of her feet had stroked against his leg, he had let his hands wander all over her, paying special attention to the sensor arrays on her head. She had groaned then, leaning further against him, but still she kept up the rearranging of fuel lines and data cables.

The remembered sounds and vibrations against him, made his system heat up. Powerful ventilators whirring to life, his engines turning faster to supply more energy to all of his parts.

His systems replayed her overload against him, the high-pitched scream and shivers, the energy field flaring against him, sending him over the edge with Elita One.

A soft beeping broke his concentration, stopped his systems short which had just been about to send him into overload.

Optimus turned his calendar's alarm off and groaned. The TV crew would contact him soon to finish the last preparations for the interview.

After engaging the appropriate routines to bring protesting systems down from their pleasure high without overloading, he found himself in trouble. With Roller still broadcasting all those pleasurable touches all over him, Optimus couldn't stall his systems. He would overload before long.

With some difficulty he managed to stand up and staggeringly made his way to the storage bay where Roller usually resided in Trailer.

Each step became more and more difficult, all his systems screaming at him to stop and allow them to find release.

The door to the storage bay opened just as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, whoever's doing that to Roller, QUIT!"

His command ended in a scream.

* * *

When Optimus became aware of more than his own pleasure again, he found himself sitting on the floor, the Lamborghini twins snuggled against his side. A short review of his logs, showed that they had been next to him when his overload hit, helping him down to the floor while he road the spikes of pleasure.

"A good charge you got going there ... Commander", was Sideswipe's cheeky comment.

Optimus sighed and looked at the rest of his Autobots staring back at him.

Another sharp nip at Roller's brake cables had Optimus sending the command to open to Trailer.  
Smoothly Trailer split and assumed the command platform mode.

Roller sat there all alone.

Optimus immediately searched out Mirage, but the one bot capable of becoming invisible stood in plain sight, while Optimus could still feel someone touching Roller.

Ratchet came over, trying to shoo the clingy Lamborghinis away.

"Okay, what's wrong with you."

"I think I might have an explanation."

Hound walked over to them, holding something.

Carefully he opened his hands.

Two ferrets blinked back at the astonished Autobots.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
